Zero
Zero is the main antagonist of the Super X series, he was created for destroying the world. History Zero was created by Dr. Wily to destroy the world, but there was a flaw in his programing, making him against Wily, he then killed Wily, he then challenged Mega Man and Bass to a fight, he had killed Bass, but in the end, Mega Man used all his energy to fire a shot so strong that it launched him to the moon. Destruction through the world Chapter 1 Zero is destroying the city, starting with the eiffel tower, knowing Mega Man might be back, he sliced the power cables in half, Zero had installed a GPS to him, in result, he learned his new name was Mega Man X , Zero proceed down the route. After invading Light's lab. Zero said X's name to him, then proceeds to burn the lab down. Zero managed to kill everyone except X, since he knew how strong he was. Zero saw X , who then started running as fast as he can. Chapter 3 Zero fires a shot from the Z-Buster at X, who dodges it, the two get into a fight.X fires two shots at Zero, who dodges them, but Zero then pulls out his Z-Saber and stabs X's arm, he then tries to stab X's head, but misses, X flies away. X later comes back and fires a Plasma Shot while Zero isn't looking, he deflects it, launching it at the Death Star. X ran away. ...just...one...more... Chapter 3 Zero appears at the end of chapter 3 where he slices X both diagonal ways using the Z-Saber. The Final Battle Chapter 1 Zero knows that he needs a plan because as he speaks, X was building an armour strong enough to beat him. So he thinks about luring X out by attacking So he goes out and attacks Vent. Chapter 2 Zero is attacked by X, the two get into a fight, but Zero ends up vaporizing X, after walking away, X regenerates. Epilogue Chapter 1 Zero breaks into the Maverick Hunter Base. X and Aile confront him. However, at mid-fight,X equips the Gaea Armor and attacks Zero. Eventually the fight lasts so long Axl shows up and shoots Zero. Chapter 2 Zero continues to fight X, Axl, and Aile, he eventually knocks X back, who transforms into the Nova Armor and continue to fight Zero. Zero then manages to hold back X and Axl using Rekkoha while attacking Aile, and eventually dealing enough damage causing her to revert back to her normal form. Zero then leaps into the air and charges downward with the Hyoretsuzan, but Aile transform into the Model OX. Chapter 3 Zero continues to fight Aile but is eventually launched away by the Ryuenjin. Zero's Return Chapter 1 Zero is in an unknown location, he then begins talking to himself about how he can stop X, Zero then teleports away from the location. He then appears in a forest, Zero then turns around and sees Commander Yammark, who summons his Yammer Option, Zero then fires his Zero Buster at Yammark, destroying the dragonflies. Zero then hacks into Yammark with the Zero Virus. He then teleports out of the way. Zero teleports to the unknown location alongside Commander Yammark. Zero then tells COmmander Yammark to wreak havoc upon the world. Yammark asks "What if the hunters show up?". The two got into a short conversation: '''Zero: '''Don't worry, you'll be backed up. '''Commander Yammark: '''By who? '''Zero: '''The 10th unit. Zero then calls upon the entire 10th Maverick Hunter unit corrupted by the Zero Virus. Chapter 2 Zero is standing around in the unkown location. But then the door flies open. Luigi is standing there with his Ultra Hammer. Mario, Sonic, and Shadow follow from behind. Zero then calls them weak. Mario gets angry an tires to punch him, Zero blocks it and counters with the Z-Saber. He then charges a Zero Buster. After fighting the group for some time, Zero becomes Awakened Zero. He uses Genmu Zero, knocking everyone exept Luigi out. Arsenal and Abilities *Armor **Made of Lightweight Titanium Z alloy **Powered by Solar energy ***Carries a second supply **Emergency Acceleration System ***AKA Hienkyaku ***Allows him to dash/fly *Zero Buster **AKA Z Buster **Transforms his hand into an arm cannon **Fires bullets composed of solar energy **Chargeable ***Two charge levels ****First charge level *****Fires a Bigger Shot ****Second Charge Level *****Fires a large shot *Z-Saber **Zero's Main Weapon **Reflects Projectiles *Special Weapons **Yammer Option ***Summons Dragonflies ****Can charge at the enemy ****Fire energy balls **Guard Shell ***Creates a force field in front of Zero ***Reflects energy projectiles *Techniques **Tenkuuha ***Nullifies Projectiles **Ryuenjin ***Rises into the air ***Slashes upwards with fire ***Shoenzan ****Slashes upwards with fire ****Doesn't go into the air **Hyouretsuzan ***Stabs downward ***Transforms the Z-Saber into an icicle **Shippuuga ***Spin around while dashing forward ***Sentsuizan ****Preforms Shippuuga in mid air ****Can go diagonal **Mikazukizan ***Spins around **Denjin ***Rises upwards ***Slashes upward with lightning **Messenkou ***Punches the ground ***Summons purple energy blasts ****Travel in all directions **Dark Hold ***Freezes Time ***Can still attack while time is stopped **W-Shredder ***Summons a clone ****Performs Shippuuga **Hyorogan ***Throws Icicles from the Z-Saber ***Can cling to the ceiling **Rakukojin ***Performs a downward thrust ***Z-Saber turns into a large, metal sword ***Fires anchors upon touching the ground **Rekkoha ***Punches the ground ***Causes Beams of light to rain from the sky **Bakuenjin ***Punches the ground ***Summons a fiery explosion **Hadengeki ***Performs an overhead slash ***Creates a wave of energy **Raikousen ***Teleports ***Performs a lightning slash ***Hits anyone in the way of the teleportation **Enkoujin ***Performs a downward stab with fire *Ultima Chip **Can walk on slippery surfaces normally **Can jumps up to three times without flying **Reduces Sliding speed on walls **Can jump on water *Zero Virus **Can Summon copies of himself known as Nightmare Zeros ***Nightmare Z-Saber ****Denharei *****Fires an energy wave ****Genmu Zero Kai *****Fires a bigger energy wave ***Nightmare Zero Buster ****AKA Nightmare Z-Buster ****Fires blasts made of darkness ****One charge level *****Can fire a bigger shot ***Shin Messenkou ****Punches the ground ****Causes energy blasts to come out of the ground **Awakened Zero ***Increases Power, Speed, and Defense ***Shin Messenkou ****Punches the ground ****Causes energy blasts to come out of the ground ***Saber Bullet ****Fires a small energy wave from the Z-Saber ***Shingetsurin ****Fires homing circles from the Zero Buster ***Genmu Zero ****Fires two powerful energy waves ****Can take out most enemies in one hit *Teleportation Weaknesses Zero is known to have weaknesses. He has limited long range options, leaving him in a bad spot against better ranged fighters. Zero also doesn't stratigize when fighting. Gallery Zero_x4_sprite.gif|Zero's Sprite ZeroNightmare.png|Nightmare Zero Sprite X5AwakenedZero.png|Awakened Zero Sprite X6z-buster.gif|Standard Zero Buster Shot X5z-buster.gif|Level 1 Zero Buster Shot X5Z-buster3.gif|Level 2 Zero Buster Shot 0a0a049267d86ac4c615d4fab20b8ccf.png|Zero with the Z-Saber Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 1.46.56 PM.png|Hienkyaku Yammarktech.jpg|Yammer Option Sheldontech.jpg|Guard Shell Tenkuuha.png|Tenkuuha MMX4-Z-Ryuenjin-Sprite.png|Ryuenjin MMX4-Z-Hyouretsuzan-Sprite.png|Hyouretsuzan MMX4-Z-Shippuuga-Sprite.png|Shippuuga Grizzlytech.PNG.png|Mikazukizan Squidtech.PNG.png|Denjin Fireflytech.PNG.png|Messenkou DarkHoldZ.png|Dark Hold W-Shredder.png|W-Shredder Scaravichtech.png|Sentsuizan Heatnixtech.png|Shoenzan Wolffangtech.png|Hyroroga Playertech.png|Rakukojin Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.00.05 PM.png|Rekkoha Bakuenjin.png|Bakuenjin Hadangeki.png|Hadangeki Raikousen.png|Raikousen Enkoujin.png|Enkoujin Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.07.18 PM.png|Ultima Chip above Zero X6mugshotnightmarezero.png|Nightmare Zero Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.14.51 PM.png|From left to right, Denharei, Genmu Zero Kai, Standard Nightmare Zero Buster Shot, Charged Nightmare Zero Buster Shot Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.20.21 PM.png|Shin Messenkou (Left) and Hienkyaku (Right) Awakened_Zero.png|Awakened Zero ShinMessenkou.png|Shin Messenkou Shingetsurin.png|Shingetsurin Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.29.13 PM.png|Saber Bullet Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.33.22 PM.png|Genmu Zero Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists